After the war
by AydenJones
Summary: Gokudera and Belphegor share some moments together and some unexpected emotions are revealed.


It was a horrible fight but in the end we won.

I am in the HQ now. I was treated and and now I am lying on the sofa, watching the rest of our crew. Tenth was sleeping, so did the others. He and the baseball idiot were wounded. The idea of losing the Tenth blurried my mind. I knew he was fine but still... About the baseball idiot, I didn't care, or I thought I didn't! I was sorry for him but I didn't plan to tell him so soon.

I had lots of wounds myself but I still could move so I decided to take a walk.

The halls in the HQ seemed too quiet. It was weird. Normally, the stupid cow would scream and start calling me 'Stupidera'. I smiled. I knew Lambo was in a hospital bed like the others.

I saw the room where the Varia was supposed to be. They helped us a lot. I am actually grateful. I knew their swordsman was in critical stage. All because of this stupid war.

I arrived at the infirmary, the place where Shamal treated me and my friends. I heard some short, painfull noises, like someone was still treated. I didn't know who might be so I opened the door.

Shamal was treating one of the Varia. The knife bastard, Belphegor. He was covered in dirty blood, his clothes were ripped down and his tiara was next to him.

"Good to see you standing Hayato!" shamal greeted me, taking his eyes off from the blonde.

"Oi, what are you doing?" I asked.

"This young idiot just showed up and he doesn't let me treat him." the doctor said.

" Oi! Knife bastard, wanna die?" I asked him.

"The Prince doesn't let himself be treated by peasants, and especially by pervert peasants." he said looking at Shamal with a bit of disgust.  
I wanted to swear at him because of his attitude but I stopped myself. It wasn't the right time for this.

"Will you let me treat you?" I asked.

"Well... fine but wash your hands first." he said looking at me.  
Shamal stood up and headed to the door, telling me to be careful with the pshyco prince and then he left.

Without any ceremony I washed my hands and started treating his wounds and wrap them with bandage. He didn't protest, and like that, being so quiet, looking so weak and tired, I felt strangely attracted to him.

"You're done" I announced "You may want to sleep now, it's very late"

"Hmm... no. I want to stay here. Stay with me?" he asked.

"Ok"

Then he didn't say anything, he just placed his head on my shoulder. He was relaxed, I could feel it.

"Hey, why did you join the Varia?" I said.

"After I killed them I didn't know what to do and where to go so I joined the Varia. It's a pretty simple story. Ushishishi~" he answered.

Then we started talking lots of stupid things, it felt weird to talk with a former enemy like that but I didn't care. Then I wasn't myself and he wasn't himself. Or maybe this is how we're supposed to be. I didn't know.

"Hm, Bel, may I ask you a question? If you don't want to answer me it's ok."

"Ok, ask." he replied.

"Why do you keep your eyes hidden? Is there any reason?"

"No, nothing special. I don't like their color. That's all." Bel said.

"Can I see them?"

"Well..." he started the phrase blushing a little " I guess it's fine to see them but don't laugh!"

As he finished the statement he moved his bangs aside showing me the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They were dark blue at the edges of the iris and light blue as it reached the pupil.

I was a little amazed by their beauty. I was speechless. How come that he was upset about his eyes?

"Well, what do you think?" he asked me and let his bangs back into his eyes.

"No! Don't hide them anymore! They're beautiful." I said softly.  
He stopped his actions, looked at me and asked.

"May the Prince recompense you for this wonderful time when we stayed together?"

I didn't know what to answer but in the end I said 'yes', very curious about the action the Prince was going to perform.

Then he softly kissed me on my lips. It was a very quick kiss but I could feel the bliss in the feeling.

"Thank you, Hayato! For everything. I won't forget and I hope that we could stay more like this another time" he said and left me alone.  
"Me too" I managed to say after one or two minutes "me too". 


End file.
